Paxton's Overnight Stay
Paxton's Overnight Stay is episode 14 of Season 1 (previously 15). Plot: One morning, Paxton is called to the Yards to meet Sir Topham Hatt, who wants him to collect a train of fish for Arthur, who is supposed to be helping Henry with The Flying Kipper. Paxton doesn't like the sound of it, as he hates fish, like any engine with sense would. However, he accepts the order, and rushes away to fetch his trucks. When he finds them, they are completely empty. He wonders why, until Oliver arrives and explains that they won't be filled until the fishing boats come into the harbour with their catch of the day, which is usually at night. Paxton trembles at the idea of working a late shift, and Oliver can instantly sense he is scared. That evening, Paxton arrives at the Yards to collect the now loaded fish vans, and is ready to set off, when Oliver arrives. Remembering what had happened earlier, Oliver decides to try to frighten Paxton, and it works, making the poor diesel jump out of his metal. Oliver then goes on to ask Paxton if he is okay with taking his train late at night, and to avoid sounding scared, Paxton says that he is, and with that, he sets off. When Paxton sets out on his journey, a thick fog rolls in. Most of the engines have been sent back to their sheds because of this, and therefore the railway is eerily empty to Paxton. Soon, he stops at a red signal, where he meets Stepney, who is attempting to clear the fog for the morning. Stepney is confused to see Paxton, as all trains have been cancelled. He tells him this, but Paxton sees no sense in going back to his shed now, so he continues with his delivery. However, since all of the night's trains have been cancelled, the points aren't set for Paxton, and he ends up taking a wrong turning. This wrong turning takes him to the Blue Mountain Quarry, where he meets Skarloey and Sir Handel, who find Paxton's mistake rather amusing. Paxton is embarrassed, but the two smaller engines then explain that it's fine, and that everyone makes mistakes. Skarloey also suggests that instead of Paxton getting himself lost in the fog once more, he stayed the night at the Quarry, and set off again in the morning. He does this, and in the morning, he arrives at Brendam Docks without any unintentional diversions. Sir Topham Hatt is waiting there for him, and instead of being cross with Paxton for being late, he is sincere for not warning him about the fog. Characters: Oliver Stepney Paxton Skarloey Sir Handel Sir Topham Hatt Edward (cameo) Lady (cameo) Salty (cameo) Murdoch (cameo) Billy (cameo) Sidney (cameo) Rusty (cameo) Cranky (cameo) Monty (cameo) Ned (cameo) Patrick (cameo) Jeremy (cameo) Toad (cameo) Hector (cameo) Arthur (mentioned) Trivia: ~ This is the first episode to utilise sets, however, the sets are not official ones, as they were for test only. ~ This episode has similar aspects to the episodes Stepney Gets Lost and Samson at Your Service.